


VI - The Lovers

by MateaHefler



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: The trust and the unity that the lovers have gives each of them confidence and strength, empowering the other.





	1. Pet [Nadia]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. What am I doing with this when I have so many other unfinished work and such? I'm an idiot falling deep for The Arcana and the babes. Also, Faust is adorable.
> 
> You can find this on tumblr.: ashittyfanficblog. tumblr. com

You wake up to the sweet and heady scent of jasmine, warm sunlight gently warming you up through lavender curtains. A smile curls the corners of your lips once you realize another sensation was waking you up - soft kisses and dainty hand travelling from your hip, over stomach to breast and back. You sigh and turn around, tangling the covers around your legs, and face the beautiful face of your lover.

Nadia is smiling, eyes still heavy with sleep, and she doesn't waste time to pull you close and kiss you. Her lips, as always, are soft but insistent. Nadia is possessive and passionate so it is safe to say that her hands don't stay still on your skin. The countess draws a path of flame, clever fingers prodding and teasing until they reach your thighs only to slip between them. Nadia swallows your gasp and parts your slick lips, middle finger teasing your entrance before plunging inside of you.

"Look at you," she whispers into your ear. "So wet and wanton. Do you like my finger? Will you come for me, drench my bed?"

"Nadia..." You breathe and spread your legs wide, hips snapping up. "Please!"

"You want more, pet? Want more of me inside of your cunt?" The vermilion eyed woman asks, placing another finger inside of you. "You were so pretty last night, all tied up and crying as I fucked you. I bet the whole palace heard you."

"Nadia, just fuck me!" You whine, twisting the silk sheets with your fists. "I can't..."

Nadia pulls her fingers out, laughing as you smack the bed like a child, and throws off the covers. She admires your sweaty body and glistening sex before taking a toy from beneath her pillow. You eye it, licking your lips, as Nadia places the other end inside of her pussy. The countess throws her head back, pumping the dildo in and out of her a few times. Your hand is between your legs as you watch her fuck herself, fingers roughly pinching your aching clit before you push them in your cunt. You're careful to follow Nadia's pace - the last time you didn't, you couldn't sit for a week.

"Spread your legs, pet. Wider, good girl." Nadia breathes and you obey. She groans when you part your lips and reveal your dripping heat. "You want my cock, pet? Want me to fuck that filthy cunt of yours?"

You whimper at her words and beg. The countess laughs and rubs the dildo against your sex, slapping your clit, before she places the head in you. Your thighs tremble and she rocks forward, snapping her hips and fucks into you in one move. You squeal and arch your back because Nadia doesn't wait to fuck you. The countess is holding your legs pressed to your chest, bending you in half, as she fucks you. There are tears in your eyes and she's slapping your ass. She laughs when you come but doesn't stop only slows down to kiss your lips. Nadia looks like a goddess between your legs even though she's pushing your limits.

"I'm going to fuck you until your cunt is sore." She sounds cruel and amused but you nod and grab onto the headboard.

In a moment, you feel like she's spearing you open, you feel her deeper than ever. You're babbling, shaking your head left and right as she plows into you. You can hear the sound of your sopping wet cunt and her filthy words. You come, arching off of the bed and a scream of her name on your lips. Nadia slowly pulls out and pulls you into her arms, gently silencing you with sweet words and clever mouth. She kisses your tears away and holds you close until you stop shaking.

"You did well, my pet." She breathes into your hair. "You were such a good little girl for me. Let's sleep a little more."

"I love you, Nadia."

"I love you too, pet."


	2. Bath Time [Portia]

Sinking into a bath, a hiss leaves your mouth. The water was too hot for your preferences and burned your skin but it relaxed you the moment you've submerged. Scents of vanilla rose in the steam and you couldn't quite repress a sigh of satisfaction. You leaned back, closing your eyes. You don't know how long you've been in the bath when you've heard rustling and the sound of cloth hitting the marble floor.

You opened one eye and smirked at the sight of Portia in nothing but he's birthday suit. The petite redhead kicked away her clothes and approached you, her calloused hands settling on your shoulders. She hums and you join her for a brief moment.

"Will you not join me?" You break the song and lean your head against her chest to look up into her eyes. "The tub is too big for one and the water is still warm."

"Of course it's warm, I was the one to prepare it." Portia rolls her pretty eyes. "Fine, I'll join you."

You follow Portia with your gaze, drinking in the shape of her body and the swing of her hips. You lick your lips when she places one leg in the water, bending to hold on to the lip of the tub - revealing pretty pink pussy. Heat burns in your abdomen as she settles inside of the bath. Her skin is flushed, complimenting her hair and eyes. Portia looks at you from the other side, not quite relaxed but nearly there.

"You're too far, Portia. I don't bite." You smile and spread your legs. Portia moves between them and leans against your chest. You wrap your arms around the pretty servant and whisper in her ear. "Hard, that is."

"Promises, promises." The girl laughs, squeaking when you nip at her ear.

"Relax," You coo and smooth your hands down her arms. "And give me that cloth so I can take care of you. Thanks. How was your day?"

Portia gives you the soft cloth and begins speaking while you wash her. Your movements are gentle yet firm. You take care to press quick kisses to the nape of her neck, give her a few nibbles to make her squirm. Your hands disappear beneath the water and you cup her breasts, fondling them in just the way she likes. Portia squeaks and pushes her chest into your hands. There's a tremble in her voice as you pinch and tug her nipples. Your right hand continues to play with her breast while the left one travels lower and lower until it reaches her pussy. You cup her and Portia throws her head back, leaning against your shoulder, as you gently part her lips.

You're mouthing at her lovely neck as you tease her clit into hardness, making Portia squirm and whine into your ear each time you dip your finger into her hot hole. Portia moans loudly once you're knuckle deep inside of her slick heat, tiny hands clutching your wrist. Her moans echo and you sigh, your own hips moving. You grind against Portia's shapely ass in time with your fingers inside of her.

"You look so pretty like this." You whisper in her ear, adding a second and third finger. "I bet you'd look even prettier in the field in front of your home. Or even on that dining table in front of that awful painting. You're quite a meal, my pretty."

Portia mumbles something and goes to rub at her clit but you slap her hand away.

"You're too slow." She pants.

"And you're too impatient." You snap. " I could just stop and hold your hands so you can't touch yourself."

"You've promised to take care of me."

"What a needy baby you are." You laugh, speeding up your fingers, curling them just so to make Portia arch and mewl. "I can't wait to eat this pussy of yours. I bet you taste so sweet, that you'll drench my face with your juices. Would you like that, baby? My tongue on you."

"Yes." Portia moans and you reward her with a fourth finger inside. She hisses at the stretch but she doesn't stop you only tries to urge her to go faster. "I'd love that but, please, just fuck me!"

You sucked at the sensitive skin on the nape of her neck as you sped up, fulfilling Portia's wishes. One of her hands was on your wrist, the other tangled in your hair, tugging and twisting. Portia was loud, swearing and moaning. She cursed you out and begged so sweetly that you couldn't help but give her what she wanted. Portia was beautiful in her arousal, glowed when she climaxed and clenched her legs around your hand and bucked her hips as she rode out an orgasm.

Portia fell limply against you, boneless as she basked in the aftermath. You gently caressed her puss while peppering her face and neck with kisses. She hummed and turned just enough that she could kiss you. The kiss was slow, a bit sloppy but no less lovely than any other. You spent the rest of the time just lounging and kissing, trading innocent and soothing caresses until the water became too cold and the bell for dinner sounded.

Later that night, you had your dessert - Portia with her skirt bunched around her waist under the watchful eye of a painting.


	3. Bad Day (Nadia)

Despite how she carries herself, Nadia has bad days. Her words are clipped, mouth pressed into a thin line and ruby eyes become strict. Perhaps that’s what made her out to be called terrible by her subjects.

Today was a bad day. Nadia had trouble getting out of bed then just sat in front of her vanity and stared at her reflection, picking out faults and berating herself until she had to put on luxurious clothing and become nothing less than Countess Nadia. Nadia on bad days didn’t have the will to play pretend with courtiers. Words of candor dry at the back of her mouth and she snaps, quickly disregarding opinions with obvious distaste and sour expression.

Portia is a balm, though. Nadia can always count on the young woman to bring her spirits up just a tad to make her day easier. But what really brightens her day is the moment when she is free to go back into her quarters. When she opens the door and sees her lover in just a loose, man’s shirt. Nadia can only smile as she wraps her arms around her love’s waist and kisses her neck.

Just like today.

And if Nadia caries a bruise proudly on the pulse point of her neck, no one dares to comment on it. It’s a good day.


	4. Home [Julian]

You entered your home with a heavy heart and a mask filled with pleasant smelling herbs. Its empty eyes seemed to glare at you, silently condemning you for your failures. A self-incriminating smirk transformed your face into a grimace as you placed the white mask on your desk, arranging it just so you could feel its ghostly eyes haunt you. Shedding your robes until you stood in just your undergarments, you went to a dusty cupboard and poured amber liquid into a glass.

Mockingly, you toasted the mask before drinking a full glass in one swallow. The alcohol burned all the way to your stomach, making you hiss and grunt. Pursing your lips, the skin cracked and bled, you sat at the table and stared at the mask of a plague doctor and the bottle you’ve settled beside it.

“There’s no need to look at me like that.” You sneered and placed your head on the table. “I know what you’re thinking. Look at her, drinking while people die! Well, screw you, Beaky, you’re not exactly helping.”

You poured yourself another glass, all the while talking to the mask. Your monologue went on deep into the late hours until you were slurring your words and the shadows of the night became ghosts of the dead. Frustrated groans escaped your mouth as one managed to place its arms on you but it had a mask same as yours only with red eyes - glowing and blaming.

“Oh, dear.” It spoke, pulling you off of your seat and into its arms. “What a wretched little thing you are.”

“I’m sorry.” You burst into tears and clutched onto the black cloak. “I’m so sorry!”

“Hush, little nightingale. It’s alright.” The apparition soothed and picked you up in its arms. “It is time for you to sleep.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

When morning came, you had a splitting headache and a taste of bile on the back of your throat. You sat up in your bed, groaning, and wondered how you managed to get into the bed when your alcoholic habits usually had you waking up at the table. That’s when you heard a familiar voice, a voice which you haven’t heard in a long time, and ran to your kitchen despite the nausea.

“Julian…” You breathed, eyes wide as you gazed at the man.

“Good morning, my nightingale.” Julian grinned. “Did you sleep well?”

“I… Think?”

“Yes, you fell asleep after professing your undying love towards me.” His grin turned into a leer and he wrapped an arm around your waist, pressing your chest against his. “My, if I knew you wanted me, I would have visited much sooner.”

“Stop playing macho when we both know you are a sub, Julian.”

“Alright, you were crying into your glass.”

“Thought so.” You sighed and moved out of Julian’s embrace. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“You’ve seen me even worse.”

“True.”

“I’m here to stay.” Julian flushed as he took your hands in his. Long fingers wrapped around yours, twitching nervously. “With you.”

“You’re not chasing after Asra?”

“That’s over, YN.”

“Alright then.” You cupped his face, thumb caressing the apple of his cheek. “Welcome home, Julian. I’ve missed you.”


	6. Apology [Portia]

Portia was on her way to the market when she was quite suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway. Her first move was to fight back but a familiar voice calmed her down.

"I almost punched you, Rachael!" Portia exclaimed, looking like a disgruntled cat. "Did the incense get to your head?"

"You looked so pretty that I simply couldn't resist." Rachael laughed and smoothly pressed Portia against the wall. "Let me apologize, love."

Portia quite liked Rachael's apology. It came in a form of a firm kiss upon her lips and the magician's body pressed fully against her front. Portia embraced her lover and allowed her hands to wander even as her mind travelled to what they could be doing in the privacy of her cottage. Rachael had a more adventurous mind and tugged at the laces of Portia's dress, quickly pulling the front down to release her breasts. Portia didn't complain because warm mouth and a hand immediately paid attention to them.

"You could've waited when we're both home." Portia grunted, rubbing her thighs together. "Not that I mind."

"Where's the fun in that?" Rachael laughed, winking. "You just keep nice and quiet."

And then she was on her knees, Portia's skirt over her head and upper body. Portia let out a drawn out moan once Rachael spread the lips of her pussy and began kissing her there. Portia listened to her lover's hums and sighs, fisting the skirt of her dress. It was all she could do not to make a sound as Rachael used her wicked mouth and tongue.

But the moment Rachael slowly pushed a finger in Portia's pussy, Portia moaned loudly. Rachael chuckled and didn't give Portia time to brace herself. Her finger pumped quickly in and out, soon joined by a second one and curling in just the right way to make Portia babble in that lovely way of hers.

The combination of fingers and suckling mouth had Portia weak in the knees quickly and she climaxed, clamping down on Rachael's fingers. Rachael giggled and added even more speed to her fingers until Portia came once more with a shout of her name.

Rachael bounced from her knees, face wet and flushed but with a mischievous curl to her lips and a glint in her eyes. The kiss she gave Portia after that was passionate and messy but Portia wouldn't have changed it for anything.

"I'll be waiting you at home, my pirate Queen."

"Yeah." Portia breathed, wide eyed. "Sure."

"Bye, love."

Where was she going again?


	7. Slowly, Gently [Muriel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel deserves some tender loving care and who am I to deny him that?

Rachael treks through the forest, following a well known path through the bushes. Her hands, unconsciously, trail over the dewy leaves. The forest is serene and Rachael has almost closed her eyes to enjoy it when a rustle to her keel made her stop on her way. Keen eyes search the surroundings and lips curl upward at the sight of pointed ears and vibrant eyes.

  
"Inanna." Rachael calls out and the wolf doesn't waste time to come for pets. "Where's our friend? Will you take me to him?"

The wolf wags her tail and immediately leads the way. Surprisingly, Inanna guides Rachael to Muriel's hut. The door is open and the two slips in quietly. Rachael's heart melts at the sight of the sleeping man. His face isn't cramped and anxious but more relaxed than Rachael has ever seen it. Inanna curls up beside the gentle giant and Muriel wraps an arm around her, murmuring something before settling down.   
Rachael smiles and turns to leave but a whine from Inanna stops her.

"You don't want me to go?" Rachael whispers, grinning at the responding wags of a tail. "I guess I can stay for awhile."

Carefully, Rachael pads over to Muriel and Inanna. She sits down behind Muriel's large back, gently lying down and curling around the bashful man. Her arm barely reaches the middle of his stomach but Rachael doesn't mind. She nuzzles her face into Muriel's back, breathing in the familiar scents of herbs - especially myrrh. It's a scent of comfort and security, one which makes Rachael want to nod off. Muriel's warmth doesn't help any and Rachael allows herself to succumb to the land of dreams.

It is late evening when Rachael wakes up, roused by the scent of cooking. She opens one eye and watches Muriel move around the tiny kitchen. For once, his pelt is off and his bare back is revealed to Rachael's eyes. There are many scars, criss-crossed and creating a web of raised pink and white but he is still beautiful. Rachael gets up and approaches Muriel, her arms coming around him in a loose embrace. Muriel goes still for a moment, muscles stiff, but relaxes once his mind tells him there's no danger. A brief touch to Rachael's hands lets her know that this is alright, that she can continue with affection and she doesn't waste time to press a lingering kiss to Muriel's back.

Muriel sighs and relaxes in Rachael's embrace. Rachael is gentle in her movements, slowly kissing and touching his back and chest. She knows that Muriel is blushing, that he's uncertain and insecure so she tells him how beautiful he is, how happy and safe he makes her.

With each happy sigh, each gasp and a whimper of her name, Rachael gets bolder. She follows Muriel's cues, ready to stop the moment his body and voice show her that he is uncomfortable. But he doesn't, he is receptive of her loving touch and Rachael couldn't be happier. She explores his body, traces scars and birthmark, mentally mapping out what makes him sigh, what makes him moan or breathe her name.

Rachael tells Muriel to move dinner off of the fire and once he does it, she takes his hands and pulls him towards the pile of fur on the floor. Muriel follows, not eagerly but without hesitation or fear. Rachael lies down and pulls him on top of her. Gentle hands cup his flushed face and draw him in for a sweet kiss. Muriel relaxes further, closing his vibrant eyes. Only then Rachael closer her own eyes and gradually increases the passion of their kiss.

Rachael can feel his arousal brush against her thigh and slowly reaches down to touch Muriel through his pants. He moans, hiding his face in her neck but doesn't pull away. Rachael tells him how sweet he is, how good he feels. She gives encouragement and soon they are naked, Muriel now on his back and Rachael hovering on his side. Smiling, she touches Muriel where he was probably never touched, watches his face and slightly open mouth as his hips move in sync with her hand.

Once certain that he will not draw away, Rachael throws in open mouthed kisses to his neck, trailing to his nipples and paying special attention to them. Muriel's voice is louder now, his moans a sweet melody. She moves down to his stomach, licking around the bellybutton before continuing lower and lower until her mouth is pressing kisses to his dick. Rachael licks and blows on the flushed head, making Muriel whine her name. She tells him he tastes good and takes him into her mouth inch by inch.

His large hand is in her hair, fingers tangled in her locks and Rachael gives him a questioning look but he gives her a nod, firm despite how nervous Muriel looks now. Rachael acts a little bit, humming and moaning around his dick as if it's the best thing since pumpkin bread (it isn't but it is close enough), enjoying how wide Muriel's eyes get once she starts playing with herself. Rachael is wet, frustratingly so and her fingers slide in and out of her with ease. His gaze only makes her wetter and she wants to make him come undone, watch him tremble.

Rachael gets her wish soon enough. Muriel nearly chokes her when his hips buck wildly but she swallows around his dick even though there are tears gathering in her eyes. Muriel spills into her mouth, tasting just a smidge salty. Rachael makes certain that she praises him and lavish him in gentleness and affection. She makes sure Muriel is alright, covers him in pelts and curls around him.

She sings him to sleep, gaze loving and gentle as Muriel settles down. They're naked still, pressed together. It makes it much more intimate to Rachael, seeing how open and vulnerable her lover is with her.

"I love you." Rachael whispers in Muriel's ear, as quiet as a breeze or a touch of a butterfly's wing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into writing


End file.
